This description relates to assisted animal activities.
Dogs and cats, for example, are capable of a limited amount (compared to humans) of communication with human beings, and with other animals. Dogs and cats can make sounds and engage in motions that are believed to communicate their wishes, needs, reactions, and feelings. In addition, they are believed to be capable of interpreting sounds, fragrances, odors, images, scenes, motions, and other stimuli as communications to them. This limited communication ability can form the basis of strong bonds, among other things. The love of pet owners for their pets and of the pets for their owners is well-known.
Animals are also capable of engaging in a wide variety of activities that could be characterized as training, games and other entertainment, therapy, and others. These activities and others can be facilitated by other animals and human owners, trainers, and handlers.
Electronic devices such as sound systems, televisions, and display monitors attached to computers can be used to play audio and video material that may be considered entertaining for pets.